junomoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Juno MacGuff
Juno MacGuff is a 16 year old teenage girl from the suburbs of St. Paul, Minnesota. When the movie begins, she is pregnant with her first child, via a one-night stand with Paulie Bleeker. She is portrayed by Ellen Page. Personality Juno is a very outgoing individual with a strong memorable personality. Some of her interests include quenching her thirst with Sunny D, and talking to her best friend Leah on her hamburger phone. She also has cherry panties。 Known Family *Mac MacGuff (Father) *Unnamed mother *Unnamed stepfather *Bren MacGuff (Stepmother) *Liberty Bell MacGuff (Half-sister) *Baby Loring (Son) Romances Paulie Bleeker Bio Sixteen-year-old Minnesota high-schooler Juno MacGuff discovers she is pregnant with a child fathered by her friend and longtime admirer, Paulie Bleeker. While she originally intends to have an abortion, she changes her mind and decides to make a plan for the child's adoption. With the help of her friend Leah, Juno searches the ads in the Pennysaver and finds a couple she feels will provide a suitable home. She also decides to come clean with her father, Mac, and stepmother, Bren, who offer their support. Along with Mac, Juno meets the couple, Mark and Vanessa Loring, in their expensive home and expresses a desire for a closed adoption. As the pregnancy progresses, Juno struggles with the emotions she feels for her baby's father, Paulie, who is clearly—although passively—in love with Juno. Not long before her baby is due, Juno is again visiting with Mark when their interaction becomes strongly emotional. Mark then tells her that he will be leaving Vanessa. Vanessa arrives home, and, to her shock, Mark tells her he does not feel ready to be a father and that there are still things he wants to do first. Juno watches the Loring marriage fall apart, then drives away. Returning, she leaves a note for Vanessa and disappears as they answer the door. Juno goes into labor and is rushed to the hospital, where she gives birth to a baby boy. She had deliberately not told Paulie because of his track meet. Seeing her missing from the stands, Paulie figures it out and he rushes to the hospital, arriving to find Juno has given birth to their son and comforts Juno as she cries. Vanessa comes to the hospital where she joyfully claims the newborn boy as a single adoptive mother. On the wall in the baby's new nursery, Vanessa has framed Juno's note: "Vanessa, if you're in, I'm still in. -Juno" Trivia *Her nickname is Junebug. *She is allergic to dog saliva. *She loves Sunny-D *Plays a mean Les Paul. *She is a junior in high school *In the deleted song, "ZubZub" it is stated that she missed her high school winter dance *Likes wearing sweater vests *Her favorite bands are The Stooges, Patty Smith, and The Runaways *She is 5' 1' She may "play a mean Les Paul" but she doesn't own one . She " Rocks a Harmony ". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:MacGuffs Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Children